


Heart Eyes

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mild swearing, nervous Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: Billy and Mike finally convince Rob to ask Stephen out. Rob has always been nervous about making things weird  for the band, but he uses his time in the U.K. between the convention and his Monday night gig to try it out.





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This little guy is my first adventure into a new pairing for me. It was inspired by and dedicated to my fellow Louden Swain trash ladies, and they know who they are. Jump into the trash can with me y’all! This is also being used for @spnfluffbingo! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> *Text messages are in italics.*

“Rob, he likes you, trust us. Have you not looked at pictures the fans post? He gives you heart eyes all the time.” Billy took a sip of his beer as he moved around the green room to sit next to his friend. 

“I don’t know guys, it’s just... I don’t want to make it weird for us as friends or the band. I’m already an awkward guy I don’t want to make anything else weirder than it already is,” Rob sighed.

“Buddy, you won’t, we promise.” Mike patted Rob’s shoulder giving him a big smile. “Go talk to him. The worst thing that can happen is he can say no.”

“No the worst thing that could happen is he says no, gets offended, hates me forever and quits the band.”

“Dude,” Billy set down his beer and stood walking towards Rob, “that’s not going to happen. Trust us. We know what we are talking about. If anyone was going to know it would be Mike and I. Now go talk to him.” Billy pulled Rob out of his chair and pushed him towards the door.

“But…”

“We aren’t letting you back in this room until you have talked to him.” Billy pulled a chair up to the door and sat down so the door wouldn’t open wide enough for someone to get through.

“You guys suck,” Rob huffed as he made his way towards the stage where Stephen was fixing a drum head. Taking a deep breath he stepped up onto the stage and walked towards the drumset. “Hey Steve, how’s it going?”

Stephen looked up from the drum in his lap. Hey Rob, I’m almost done here. What’s up with you?”

“The guys were being dumb, so I thought I would come give you some company.”

“That’s nothing new,” Stephen chuckled.

“True. So….ummmm...yYou are going to London after we are done here right? When do you fly out?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m planning to go to your gig with the guys, then I fly out Tuesday afternoon.”

“Cool, cool. So ummmm….”

“What’s up Robbie?” Stephen cocked his head and stared questioningly at the man in front of him.

“Umm...well...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out before the gig. There is this really cool ice cream place a fan told me about in Northern London, and I wanted to go check it out. Would you like to go with me?”

“Yea that sounds cool. Is anyone else coming?”

“Oh ummm no, I haven’t asked anyone else, I thought it could be just the two of us. Is that okay?”

Stephen smiled at the obviously nervous man in front of him. “Yeah, that’s fine Rob. It will be fun.” Rob had a huge grin on his face, “There, I am done with this, shall we head back to the green room?” Stephen set the drum back on its stand and moved around towards Rob throwing his arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, sure,” Rob grinned.

**Monday Morning**

_“Guys, I don’t know if I can do this. I’m so nervous! What if I fuck this up somehow?” -Rob_

_“Rob, seriously you will be fine. He likes you and we know it. Can’t you tell?” -Mike_

_“Rob, Norton is crazy about you! That’s why he said yes to you. You can do this.” -Billy_

_“Okay, if you guys say so. I can do this. I can do this.” -Rob_

_“Yea you can! Now go get your guy buddy!” -Billy_

**At Udderlicious Ice Cream Parlor**

“Hey there you are Rob! I was beginning to think that you were setting me up here.” Stephen pushed away from the wall he was leaning against.

“Oh no, I would never do that to you. We had some issues with sound check back at Borderline. Did you not get my text?” Rob pulled out his phone and looked at it for a moment, “oh it didn’t send. Crap, I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, no it’s okay Rob I swear.” Stephen moved closer to Rob putting his hands on his shoulders. He bent down to look Rob straight in the eye, “I was just giving you a hard time.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just awkward,” Rob shrugged.

“Let’s go inside. There are so many choices at this place.” Rob smiled at Stephen in agreement.

The guys both chose their ice cream and made their way out to the patio to enjoy the sunshine. “This is nice Rob. Thank you for inviting me, I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Yea, I like you too,” Rob said before taking a bite of his ice cream. “Wait, I mean, I like spending time with you too.”

Stephen chuckled, “Rob, it’s okay. I like you too, but I wasn’t sure if you liked me in the same way. The guys said you did, but I didn’t believe them until you joined me on stage Saturday when I was fixing that drum.”

“Wait really? Have they been trying to get you to ask me out?”

“Nah, they said you wouldn’t believe me if I asked. Billy said it had to come from you and I agreed.”

“Damn it, why is Billy always right?” Rob made sure to put some emphasis on always before chuckling. 

“He is good at reading people, that’s all,” Stephen shrugged.

“Well, I’m udderly into you.” Rob chuckled.

“Did you just make a pun involving the ice cream parlor,” Stephen’s eyes sparkled.

Rob blushed crimson red, “yea, I did. I guess Rich has rubbed off on me more than I care to admit.”

“That’s what makes you unique through Robbie. Trust me, it was cute. You’re cute.”

Rob looked up from his ice cream, “did you just say I was cute?”

“Yes, yes I did. Is that okay,” Stephen questioned.

Rob shrugged his shoulders and smiled before taking the last bite of his ice cream.

“I suppose we should get you back Borderline huh?” Stephen rose from his seat and smiled down at Rob who shook his head yes. They walked to the road to wave down a cab.

Rob slid into the cab and Stephen followed, after a moment Rob looked down between the two men and Stephen grabbed his hand. Rob’s gaze followed up Stephen’s arm to his face to see his date smiling back at him.

“Thanks for coming out with me.”

“Thank you for finally asking me. I wasn’t sure how much longer it was going to take for the guys to convince you to ask me out. I was getting a little antsy with the waiting.”

“Wait, seriously? How long have you been waiting on me to ask?”

“Rob, I’ve liked you for years. Some of the fans have started writing fanfiction about us. They say I give you heart eyes often, and honestly, after looking at some of this pictures they have posted I would have to agree.”

Rob looked down trying to hide his blush, “really?”

“Yes. I have saved a bunch of them on my phone. Here take a look,” Stephen pulled out his phone as Rob slid closer. He handed Rob his phone before sliding an arm around the man’s shoulder.

Rob scrolled through hundreds of photos that were saved as an album on Stephen’s phone. “Wow, you really weren’t joking! All of these are adorable Steve. How have I not noticed this before? Why was I so scared to ask you out on a date?”

“You tell me Robbie.” Rob looked up from the phone smiling before leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder going back to looking at the pictures. “How about we keep going out on dates so you can get over being so nervous about asking me?”

“I would like that.”

“Good. Oh look, we’re here. Let’s get you ready for this gig.”

**Backstage After the Show**

“Rob you were great!” Stephen pulled Rob into a hug before pulling him into a kiss. Rob tensed up for a moment before he melted into the man in his arms.

A cough caused the couple to stop. Stephen sighed as he rested his forehead against Rob’s with a smile.

“So I guess your date went well, huh guys,” Billy teased.

“Oh ummm….you could say that yes,” Rob stammered.

“Well there will be more of them, so I would say most certainly,” Stephen exclaimed.

“Well it’s about time you two,” Mike countered.

“Thanks for pushing him guys, I agree, it’s about time.” Stephen smiled at their friends.

“I am so dense. Why did it take me so long to see that you liked me as much as I liked you,” Rob enquired.

“Yeah, well you know there are going to be a lot more heart eye photos after tonight to add to Stephen’s collection. Shoot I can send you some right now,” Billy winked at the two men in front of him. Billy hit Mike on his shoulder, “let’s go get another drink up front, give these two another moment alone.”

“Hey,” Stephen brushed his hand across Rob’s cheek,”I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go see your adoring fans and then we can head back to the hotel, deal?”

Rob’s smile grew across his face. He grabbed Stephen’s hand and lead him out the door, “deal!”


End file.
